Adios estres, hola felicidad
by EmmaLogan
Summary: Evaluaciones finales, partidos finales, decisiones finales...Todo esto provoca estrés en los alumnos del McKinley. Pero encontraran una buena forma de liberarlo...GLEE:  Quinn&Sam Rachel&Finn Will&Emma, entre otras :D
1. Chapter I: Enfrentando Estrés

**Hola, este es mi primer fic de GLEE, espero que les guste, espero sus Reviews. Esta serie me encanta, y espero poder lograr reflejar la serie en si. Glee no me pertenece. Bueno, sin mas preámbulos, aquí va el primer capitulo.**

En la secundaria McKinley los estudiantes estaban estresados, ya que era semana de exámenes finales. Todos iban y venían de aquí para allá, apresurados por los horarios. También eran las finales de Football Americano, por lo cual también los deportistas estaban nerviosos. En fin, las vidas de los estudiantes eran corrompidas por el estrés.

Era lunes, por lo cual los estudiantes estaban aun más enloquecidos. Un grupo de alumnos del instituto estaban reunidos en una sala. Ellos eran…

-Glee-dijo el Profesor Will Shuster, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de los adolescentes allí presentes.-Glee significa "Alegría", el hecho de ser feliz. Pero no solo feliz, sino el poder sentirnos como nosotros queramos sentirnos.

-Eso es ridículo-dijo Santana, desde su silla- No se puede controlar _que_ sentir.

-Tal vez eso crean, pero les aseguro que sí. Se puede.-dijo el profesor, optimista como siempre.-Por ejemplo…Puck, imagina que pierdes un importante partido de Football. ¿Como te sentirías?

-Enojado, con ganas de golpear algo-dijo Puck, con una sonrisa macabra.

-Bueno, pero en ese caso, si pensaras algo bueno…-dijo Will- te sentirías mejor. Si golpeas algo, te descargas, y vuelves a sentirte bien .Y justamente de eso va a tratar esta tarea. De descargarse. De decir lo que pensamos.

-Yo siempre digo lo que pienso-dijo Rachel, con aire presumido- Pienso que soy muy buena cantante, por ejemplo.

-Rachel, ¿quieres dejar tu numerito de niña presumida? A nadie le gusta- dijo Mercedes, mirando a la morocha de sweater con rombos rojos y negros con enojo.

-Lo siento-dijo ella- me deje llevar…

-Bueno, prosigamos con la clase…-dijo Will- Lo que quiero decir, es que deberán buscar una canción para descargarse, quitarse de encima el peso, las presiones de los exámenes, el estrés, para poder sentirse bien.

-Pero…Yo no estoy estresado-dijo Finn.

-Vamos, amigo, debes estarlo. La semana que viene es el partido final…-dijo Sam.

-¿Los demás, que opinan?

-Creo que podría cantar algunas canciones-dijo Queen.

-Me parece una gran idea- dijo Kurt.

-Voy a necesitar descargar lágrimas cuando repruebe matematica-Dijo Brittany.

-¿Artie? ¿Tina?

-Es una buena idea-dijo la oriental.

-Yo no opino igual…-dijo el chico en silla de ruedas.- Me parece bien descargarse con la música, pero…Por el momento, el peso mas grande que yo llevo encima es ser paralitico, no poder caminar…Y no creo que eso se compare con exámenes o Football.

-Pero puedes descargar eso que sientes- dijo Finn- Yo, por mi parte, no me siento estresado…No por ahora.

-Bueno, podemos dejar la tarea "libre"-dijo el profesor.-Interpretaran canciones los que quieran. Espero que sean todos o la mayoría. Servirá para prepararnos para las próximas regionales. Y recuerden, si van a descargarse, busquen una canción que los represente.

**POV Rachel.**

Me pareció una genial idea la propuesta del maestro Will. Después de todo, era verdad lo de los exámenes y el estrés.

Salí de la clase, y me dirigí a mi casillero, pensando en que canción podría cantar, cuando recordé las palabras de Mercedes. "¿Quieres dejar tu numerito de niña presumida?" Lo admito, puedo ser y soy bastante presumida, pero suelo presumir cosas verdaderas. Por ejemplo, me considero una gran cantante, pero nunca me considere bonita, como Queen. No lograba entender como llegue a tener un novio tan especial, como lo era…

-¡Finn! –Dije, al verlo parado delante mío cuando cerré mi casillero.

-Hola linda-dijo el, y me abrazó dulcemente. Pude notar que me llevaba mucho en altura. "Necesito conseguir zapatos de tacón alto, plataformas…" fue lo primero que pensé.

-Hola Finn- Dije.- ¿Ya pensaste en que canción cantar?

-No…-me contesto- no estoy estresado, ya lo dije.

-Vamos, ¿ni un poquito?-le pregunte.- Puede hacerte daño no liberar el estrés.-Lo había leído en una revista. El estrés causa dolor, arrugas, perdida del cabello e incluso insomnio. Imagine a Finn arrugado, calvo, adolorido y con moretones, y con ojeras por no haber dormido en toda la noche .Sentí un escalofrío. Yo lo amaba, pero…-Vamos, por favor, canta algo…cualquier cosa, por míiii…-le dije.

-Esta bien, pero no prometo nada-me dijo, riendo y me beso. Luego se alejo por el pasillo del instituto.

**POV Finn.**

Rayos. ¿Porque todos querían contagiarme el estrés…Esta bien, lo admito. Estaba nervioso, cansado y estresado, pero prefería demostrarme fuerte ante esa situación. Me gustaba cantar y hacer deporte, pero nunca triunfaría de me vencía un poco de estrés insignificante. Iba a cantar, pero solo porque Rachel me lo había pedido. Ella podía comprarme con su tierna sonrisa. Es verdad, no puedo negar que ella era presumida, pero en el fondo era una gran persona. Y por eso la amaba.

En el camino hacia mi casillero me cruce con Sam. Últimamente nos estábamos volviendo buenos amigos, ya que ambos estamos en el equipo de Football. Aunque el primero había usurpado mi puesto de mariscal, luego volví a recuperarlo, y ya no había rencores. Sam no se llevaba del todo bien con Puck, ya que ambos están "locos" por Queen, a diferencia de que Sam era mas amable y considerado, y Puck aunque estaba enamorado de ella se pasaba horas mirando a cada chica con grandes "atributos" que pasaba cerca suyo.

Salude a mi compañero rubio con la mano, y seguí mi camino.

**POV Sam**

Salude a Finn con la mano cuando lo crucé en el pasillo. Estaba comenzando a llevarme bien con el.

Yo había sido "el nuevo" por unas semanas, pero ahora ya era parte de McKinley, del equipo de deporte, y del club Glee .Me sentía muy feliz conmigo mismo, y el único peso que cargaba era un peso tan hermoso, rubio, y con bellos ojos azules…Queen. Desde que la había visto, hasta que había cantado con ella un dueto, cuando trate de besarla y ella se apartó…Cada vez que la venia venir, suspiraba, y no podía evitarlo. Nunca había sentido algo así por una chica.

Ahora tenía mi ultima clase del día, Biología. Maldita biología, era la única materia que me costaba… Decidí ir a clases, y que sea lo que el destino quiera.

FIN de POVs.

Era el ultimo modulo de clases para Sam, Kurt, Queen y Tina, que tenían clases de biología.

-Y así, es como las células vegetales…-decía el profesor de biología. Queen pudo notar que Sam bajaba la mirada, y tenia cara de no entender nada.-¿Señor Evans?

-¿Eh?-reacciono Sam, sin haber escuchado la pregunta del profesor.

-¿Cómo se multiplican las células?

-eh…yo…Ahh… ¿Con los mitos?-dijo Sam, con cara de inocente.

-Mitosis, señor Evans. Mire, si quiere aprobar este semestre, va a necesitar un tutor…Que será…La señorita Fabray.

-¿Yo?-pregunto la rubia.

-Si, Queen-dijo Kurt, entrecortadamente, algo celoso. Tina rió por lo bajo.

-Está bien-dijo Queen, resignada.

Sam sonrió por dentro. "Biología, te adoro", pensó el rubio.

Rachel ya estaba libre, y decidió ir a su casa para practicar alguna canción.

Finn, aprovecho que termino su jornada escolar para practicar Baloncesto en el gimnasio, ya que cuando terminara la temporada de Football, ese era el deporte que seguía. Puck lo acompaño. Brittany y Santana se fueron a sus casas porque querían ver la nueva temporada de Gossip Girl que transmitían por TV. Artie volvió a su casa, y Mercedes se quedo en el auditorio de Glee pensando en que canción podría cantar.

A todos les esperaba una semana llena de sorpresas, revelaciones, declaraciones, humor, malentendidos, y mucho, pero mucho GLEE…

¡CHAN CHAN CHAN! Tengo muchas ideas para continuarlo.

¿Qué pasara con Queen y Sam? ¿Surgirá el amor? ¿Kurt se pondrá mas celoso? ¿Que pasara con Rachel y Finn? ¿Podrá Finn admitir su estrés? ¿Podrá Artie superar sus problemas? ¿Podrá Will seguir su propio consejo y no estresarse al ver a Emma? Todo esto, y muchísimo más:D

Espero sus Reviews.


	2. Capitulo II : La forma en que mientes

**Hola de nuevo :D Antes que nada, me disculpo por mi error en el cap. anterior, (Queen en ves de Quinn) Estaba con la duda, y para cuando me di cuenta, ya había subido el capitulo. Bueno, ahora si, Glee no me pertenece, solo escribo sobre la serie. Bueno, démosle la bienvenida al segundo capitulo…: **

**POV QUINN.**

Estaba en mi casa, tranquilamente, terminando algunas tareas, cuando me llega un mensaje al móvil: "_Hay examen pasado mañana, ¿Me ayudarás?" _decía el mensaje de Sam.

Estaba totalmente segura de que el tenia dobles intenciones, y yo no podía negarme a mi misma que el me parecía encantador. Pero yo no me iba a enamorar tan fácilmente. No después de lo de Puck. No después de mi embarazo. La pequeña niña que tuve en mis brazos apenas unos instantes. Espero que tenga una buena vida, pero yo simplemente no podía hacerme cargo de ella. Haberla tenido había modificado mi vida por casi un año completo, y el haber dejado todo en el pasado, quería olvidarme de aquello. Quería volver a ser Quinn Fabray, líder de las animadoras, con carácter, amigos, popularidad… Y hasta ahora me iba bastante bien en ello. No quería volver a enamorarme. Volver a sentir que necesito de una persona…No cometería dos veces el mismo error.

"_Si. Ns vmos en la sala de estudio mañana, modulo libre." _Contesté rápidamente, y me senté en mi cama unos segundos a pensar. El profesor me pidió que lo ayudara…Además, si estábamos en la escuela, nada podría pasar, o al menos eso esperaba.

"_Ok linda. Ns vmos." _¿Por qué razón tenia que decirme linda? Yo quería ser su amiga, y tal vez algo más, pero no quería volver a enamorarme. Y a este paso me enamoraría en menos de lo que canta un gallo. Me senté en el borde de mi cama, y me observé en el espejo que tengo en frente de ella. Mi reflejo me devolvió una sonrisa cansada. Observé los libros a mi lado. Debía volver a estudiar…

**POV SAM**

¡Si! Pensé, al recibir la respuesta de Quinn. Tenía una cita de estudio con ella. Más bien, ella seria mi tutora, pero de todas formas estaba feliz y no dejaba de ser una especie de cita. Aunque ella no lo admitiera, había algo en su mirada diferente cuando me miraba. Y yo iba a lograr que ese algo saliera al exterior.

FIN POVs.

Era martes por la mañana, y la semana apenas comenzaba. A pesar de ellos, los estudiantes se veían mas agotados que el día anterior.

Will Shuster caminaba por el pasillo, dirigiéndose al salón de clases de GLEE. En su camino se cruzó con Emma. Ella lo saludo con la mano, y el sintió que le temblaban los pies."¿Qué fue eso?" Pensó el profesor, y luego sintió que comenzaba a transpirar. Estaba estresado, estaba nervioso… En fin, estaba enamorado de Emma, y ese era el motivo de su insomnio. "Relájate, Will…" Se dijo a él mismo. Estaba a punto de entrar a Glee, cuando Sue pasó caminando a su lado y comenzó a reírse al verlo.

-¿Qué, tengo monos en la cara?-preguntó el.

-No, es solo que te ves tan ridículo con tu horrible peinado, tan ridículo como siempre.

-¿No te cansas de criticar mi cabello?

-Es un clásico, nunca deja de darme risa-dijo la entrenadora, y luego se alejo por el pasillo contrario.

-Tonta cara de…-susurro Will, mientras giraba el picaporte de la puerta para ingresar auditorio. Los alumnos lo observaban con cara de nada. El sonrió.

-¿Y bien? ¿Alguien preparo alguna canción para hoy?-preguntó. Tina levantó la mano.

-Yo…-dijo, tímidamente.

**POV TINA**

-Yo…-dije, mientras me levantaba de mi asiento y caminaba hacia el centro de la sala, donde estaba el micrófono.-Con Artie.-Dije. El no quería cantar nada al principio, pero luego yo lo convencí. Le pedí que por favor cantara conmigo, y luego de muchas insistencias, el aceptó. Puedo ser tímida, pero tengo poder de persuasión.

Artie se acercó a otro micrófono. Comencé a cantar…

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn_

_That's alright because I like the way it hurts_

_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry_

_That's alright because I love the way you lie_

_I love the way you lie…_

Descanse mi voz por unos segundos. Era el turno de Artie.

_I can't tell you what it really is_

_I can only tell you what it feels like_

_And right now it's a steel knife in my windpipe_

_I can't breathe but I still fight while I can fight_

_As long as the wrong feels right it's like I'm in flight_

_High off of love drunk from my hate_

_It's like I'm huffin' paint and I love it the more I _

_suffer, I suffocate_

_And right before I'm about to drown, she resuscitates me, _

_she fuckin' hates me_

_And I love it, wait, where you goin'?_

_I'm leavin' you, no you ain't come back_

_We're runnin' right back, here we go again_

_So insane, cause when it's goin' good it's goin' great_

_I'm superman with the wind in his back, she's lois lane_

_But when it's bad it's awful, I feel so ashamed I snap_

_Whose that dude? I don't even know his name_

_I laid hands on her_

_I never stoop so low again_

_I guess I don't know my own strength_

El cantaba realmente bien. Su música preferida es la de rap y hip hop, y yo creo que si pudiese caminar, también seria un gran bailarín. Luego de su larga estrofa, no parecía cansado. Fue mi turno. Habíamos decidido acortar la canción y hacerle algunas modificaciones en la melodía.

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn_

_That's alright because I like the way it hurts_

_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry_

_That's alright because I love the way you lie_

_I love the way you lie_

De Nuevo, Artie…

_Come inside; pick up the bags off the sidewalk_

_Don't you hear sincerity in my voice when I talk?_

_Told you this is my fault, look me in the eyeball_

_Next time I'm just gon aim my fist at the drywall_

_Next time there won't be no next time_

Y mi gran final…

_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry_

_That's alright because I love the way you lie_

_I love the way you lie_

-I love the way you lie…-termine la estrofa, y los demás aplaudieron. Y solo sonreí tímidamente. Y pude notar que Artie también estaba sonriendo.

Fin POVs.

Los chicos salieron de clases. Todos tenían el resto del día libre. Todos excepto Quinn y Sam. Ella debía ayudarlo a estudiar para un examen de biología del día siguiente. Ambos estaban sentados en la biblioteca, rodeados de libros.

-Oh, vamos, no es tan difícil-dijo la rubia.- Las células se pueden reproducir mediante la mitosis, que es la división celular, o por meiosis, que es la copia. Esta, crea una célula idéntica a la antecesora y… ¿Oye, me estas escuchando?

-¿Eh?-dijo Sam, sin entender.-Eh, si…

-¿Qué dije?

-Algo sobre… ¿Copias?-dijo-no entiendo…

-División celular, y si no te concentras, no te explico nada.

-Es que con tus ojos delante de mí me cuesta concentrarme.-Dijo el muchacho, con una sonrisa de costado. Ella solo lo miro, despectiva.

-Me voy-dijo, y se paró.

-No, espera…-pidió el rubio- ¿Fue algo que dije?

-Es…es todo lo que dices…la forma en que me miras…No quiero correr el riesgo de enamorarme.-dijo ella.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Sam- Eres una chica hermosa, y no puedo entender como el tonto de Puck no te supo aprovechar y…

-Suficiente-dijo Quinn, cortante.-Estudia tu solo…Puedes continuar desde el capitulo seis.

-Pero…

-Por favor, Sam. No me hagas difíciles las cosas. No quiero volver a terminar como la chica de la canción que Tina cantó. A mi, no me gusta la forma en que mientes.

-Yo no miento, eres hermosa y es la verdad-dijo el, con una sonrisa, esperando a que ella sonriera también. Pero Quinn solo se levantó y camino hacia la puerta.

-No me siento bien…Nos vemos luego-dijo, y salió de la biblioteca, dejando a Sam solo con los libros.

**Bueno bueno, acá esta el capitulo 2. Espero que les haya gustado. El capitulo 3 se va a enfocar mas en Finn y Rachel, y se irán alternando entre capítulos las distintas parejas. Bueno, espero sus Reviews. :D**

**¿Qué pasará con Quinn y Sam?**

**¿Qué pasara con Rachel y Finn?**

**¿Qué pasara con Tina, Artie, Puck, Mercedes, Brittany, santana, Kurt, etc..?**

**¿Qué pasara con Will y Emma?**

**Y LO MAS IMPORTANTE : ¿LOGRARAN EXPRESARSE Y VENCER EL ESTRÉS, SUS TEMORES Y ENFRENTAR LA REALIDAD?**

**DESCUBRANLO EN LOS PROXIMOS CAPITULOS :D **

**Bueno, me despido…**


	3. Capitulo III: Soy tuyo

**Hola otra vez :D Espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo. Este tiene un poco de Rachel y Finn, pero al final decidí que la historia va a centrarse en Quinn y Sam, asique también aparecen en este capitulo con mayor importancia. Glee no me pertenece. Espero sus Reviews- Bueno, sin mas que decir, comencemos con este capitulo…**

**POV RACHEL**

Cuando volví del colegio, estuve el resto del martes en mi habitación pensando en que canción podría cantar…No se me ocurría nada, nada en absoluto. Solo sabía que debía ser una canción que me gustara, ya que sobre eso trataba la tarea. Tal vez podría cantar con Finn, si el quisiera, además el es mi novio, y cantar con el me quita el estrés. Decidí llamarlo.

-¿Si?

-Finn, soy Rachel-le dije.

-Hola, estoy ocupado…-me dijo- ¿Podrías llamarme en otro momento?

-Si, supongo…-dije.

-Hasta luego- y… ¡me colgó! Me colgó el teléfono. ¿Qué seria aquello tan importante que Finn hacia? Tal vez estaba pensando que cantar también…tal vez estaba entrenando con el equipo…o tal vez estaba con alguna chica. Si hubiese un aparato que midiera el estrés, cuando ese pensamiento se cruzo por mi mente este debe haber llegado al máximo.

**POV SAM**

Estaba en la biblioteca, estudiando…solo. Quinn se había ido hacia una hora. Seguía sin comprender porque… ¿Por qué se enojaba conmigo por decirle que era linda? ¿Por qué no correspondía a lo que yo siento?...Nada tenia sentido. Yo debía ponerme en su lugar, ella hacia muy poco había tenido una hija…Y seguramente no quería volver a pasar por lo mismo. Pero yo estaba enamorado de ella. La amaba. No la dejaría sola, no permitiría que sufra, como lo hizo Puck. Yo no soy para nada como él.

Y hablando de Roma… ¿A que no adivinan quien entró en la biblioteca? Exacto, Puck.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-me pregunto.

-Estudiando-contesté.

-Quinn iba a darte clases particulares, ¿verdad?-Yo asentí.- Bueno, mas te vale que nada pase entre ustedes dos, si no quieres ver tu cara aplastada contra una ventana, o despertarte en un país lejano del cual nunca podrás volver.

-Uh, que miedo-dijo, sarcásticamente.

-Hablo enserio.-me dijo, con voz ruda.

-Oye, no tenemos porque llevarnos mal.-le aclare- Además, ¿que problema hay? Quinn no es tu novia, y tú no estas enamorado de ella.

-¿Por qué estas tan seguro de eso?

-Porque si estuvieras enamorado realmente no le mirarías el trasero a cada chica que pasara caminando delante de ti. Si estuvieras enamorado, no la hubieras dejado sola cuando te necesito. Si estuvieras enamorado…

-Ok, ya entendí-me interrumpió.-Pero ella fue por un tiempo, mía. Y mi propiedad nadie la toca.

-Ella no es tuya.-le dije.

-Piensa lo que quieras. Haz lo que quieras. Si despiertas con un cuchillo en la cabeza, será tu culpa.

-¿Es una amenaza?-le dije, mirándolo firmemente. ¿Quién era el para decirme que hacer o no?

-Es una advertencia.-Y luego se fue.

Decidí mandarle un mensaje a Quinn, para ver si estaba enojada, triste, o si se sentía bien. _"Lo siento. No quise incomodarte. Soy un estúpido." _Pulse el botón enviar. Pero ella no me contestó. Decidí comenzar a buscar alguna canción para cantar. Comencé a pensar, pero no se me ocurría nada. En eso, Finn ingreso en la biblioteca.

-Amigo, vi a Puck salir de aquí.-me dijo- Parecía molesto.

-Se le pasara-le dije.- ¿Todo bien con Rachel?

-Si, bastante bien-me contestó.-Ella sigue obsesionada con que quiere que yo admita mi estrés.

Conversamos con Finn durante gran parte de la tarde, e incluso me ayudó con Biología y a buscar una canción. Cuando nos dirigíamos fuera de la biblioteca, en el camino me choque con alguien.

-Ten cuidado-me dijo Puck, empujándome.-Ya te lo dije, Sam. Cuidado conmigo.

-Oye ¿sabes que? – le dijo Finn, algo enojado- No molestes mas o te las veras conmigo.

-Como si tu pudieras contra mi-dijo Puck, presumido.

-Cierra la boca, idiota- dijo Finn, cortante. Y recibió un golpe en la cara. Al ver así a mi amigo, decidí actuar. Tome impulso con el brazo, y le di una trompada en la cara a Puck. Este quedo sujetándose con la mano, y a los pocos segundos se abalanzó sobre mí. Sentí un golpe en la espalda, y luego un puñetazo en la cara. Justo en ese momento, a Finn le sonó el teléfono.

-Hola, estoy ocupado…- dijo- ¿Podrías llamarme en otro momento? …Hasta luego…

Finn colgó el teléfono y nos separo a mi y a Puck, ambos con moretones en la cara.

-Infeliz, ¡te voy a destrozar! -me gritó.

- Basta-dijo Finn, cortante. Me empujó hacia la puerta, y me hizo un gesto para que me fuera. Empujo a Puck, y lo miro de la misma forma. Decidí hacerle caso, y cortar con esa ridícula pelea. Abrí la puerta y me aleje por un pasillo hacia la salida del instituto McKinley.

FIN POVs.

Al otro día, cuando Rachel entró al colegio, lo primero que hizo fue preguntarle porque le había colgado.

-Estaba en una pelea…es una larga historia.-le contesto el.

-Si, claro…-dijo ella no muy convencida.-Siempre son largas historias…

-Vamos, Rachel. Te digo la verdad.

-¿Y entonces porque no admites que estas un poco estresado?

-¿Sigues con eso? Ya te dije que no…

La pareja entro al aula del club glee.

**POV QUINN**

Estaba en el club Glee esperando a que llegara el profesor. Rachel y Finn ingresaron al aula, hablando sobre el estrés o algo parecido. Simplemente no logre entender su tema de conversación.

Tenía mi móvil en la mano, y observaba el mensaje que Sam me había mandado el día anterior.

"_Lo siento. No quise incomodarte. Soy un estúpido."_

Lo releí varias veces. Ya no sabia que pensar. La puerta se abrió, y Sam entro al aula.

Luego, entro Will. Los demás ya estábamos todos reunidos esperando.

-¿Alguno preparo algo para hoy?-pregunto el profesor. Y una mano se levantó, la mano de un rubio con una sonrisa en la cara- Bien, Sam, somos todo oídos. Él se levantó de su silla, con su guitarra en la mano. Se sentó en un banco en el medio del salón.

-La canción que elegí, es algo que siento en este momento, y esta dedicada a alguien que seguramente se dará cuenta…Se llama _I´m yours_, de Jason Mraz. Bueno, espero que les guste…- Dijo Sam, y pude notar que me estaba hablando a mí. Me sonrojé.

**POV SAM**

Quinn se sonrojó al notar que me refería a ella. Finn me había ayudado con la canción el día anterior. Ahora estaba listo. Comencé a cantar.

_Well, you done done me and you bet I felt it_

_I tried to be chill but your so hot that I melted_

_I fell right through the cracks, now I'm tryin to get back_

_before the cool done run out I'll be givin it my best test_

_and nothin's gonna stop me but divine intervention_

_I reckon it's again my turn to win some or learn some_

_But I won't hesitate no more,_

_no more, it cannot wait_

_I'm yours_

_Well open up your mind and see like me_

_open up your plans and damn you're free_

_look into your heart and you'll find love love love love_

_listen to the music at the moment people dance and sing_

_Were just one big family_

_And it's our godforsaken right to be loved loved loved loved loved_

_So, i won't hesitate no more,_

_no more, it cannot wait i'm sure_

_there's no need to complicate our time is short_

_this is our fate_

_I'm yours_

_Scooch on over closer, dear_

_And I will nibble your ear_

_I've been spendin' way too long checkin' my tongue in the mirror_

_and bendin' over backwards just to try to see it clearer_

_But my breath fogged up the glass_

_and so I drew a new face and I laughed_

_I guess what I'd be sayin' is there ain't no better reason_

_to rid yourself of vanities and just go with the seasons_

_it's what we aim to do_

_our name is our virtue_

_But I won't hesitate no more,_

_no more it cannot wait_

_I'm yours_

_well open up your mind and see like me_

_open up your plans and damn you're free_

_look into your heart and you'll find love love love love_

_listen to the music of the moment come and dance with me_

_ah, la one big family_

_it's your god forsaken right to be loved, loved, loved, loved_

_open up your mind and see like me_

_open up your plans and damn you're free_

_look into your heart and you'll find love love love love_

_listen to the music of the moment come and dance with me_

_ah, la happy family_

_it's our god forsaken right to be loved loved loved loved_

_it's our god forsaken right to be loved loved loved loved_

_listen to the music of the moment come and dance with me_

_ah, la peaceful melodies_

_it's you god forsaken right to be loved loved loved loved_

Cuando la clase terminó, pude notar como Quinn mostraba una sonrisa, pequeña, pero una sonrisa en fin.

**Bueno espero les haya gustado el capitulo. Si no conocen la canción, búsquenla y escúchenla, es bastante conocida. I´m yours, de Jason Mraz-**

**Bueno, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo con mas GLEE :D con mas parejas, y por supuestos con Quinn y Sam:)**


End file.
